conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lola (cat)
The Rt Hon. Lola, Chief Mouser PC, is the resident cat of the residence of the Leaders of the Seafaring Confederation in the Elbhof building and Chief Mouser to the Office of the Leaders of the Seafaring Confederation in the Confederate Ministry of General Affairs since 2013. Biography Early life Lola was born in a litter in a residential home of Hamburg-Sülldorf in Hamburg, where she resided during the first three months of her life. She was subsequently adopted by the residents of Steinhöft 11, the neighbours of Steinhöft 9, the residence of the Leaders of the Seafaring Confederation. During her first two years, Lola was an adept hunter, helping the then-incumbent Chief Mouser, John IV with his duties. She became affectionately known as the Deputy Mouser, and gained attention throughout the Seafaring Confederation when she was seen grooming with John IV in 2012. Lola was reportedly saddened and left bereft following the death of John IV in 2013, with whom she had reportedly developed a strong and steadfast cordial relationship over the years. Career as Mouser Following the death of John IV, Lola was put forward by the neighbours of Elbhof, with whom the Leaders, and specifically Eidith NicMheaoigh, maintain a very good friendship. She was accepted by the Leaders as new Chief Mouser on June 6, 2013, following an inaugural ceremony where Lola signed her signature under the Confederate Decision that appointed her to the position. It was soon noted that, despite her appointment to Chief Mouser, Lola still spent a significant amount of time in Steinhöft 11, rather than in her official residence. This was explained as being due to the fact that her original owners live there, who also reportedly feed Lola. Due to these shared feeding resposibilities, the Corporate Party proposed an amendment to the annual budget for the Confederate Ministry of General Affairs and the Leaders of the Seafaring Confederation cutting in half the daily allowance set aside for feeding the Chief Mouser every year since 2014. So far, not one of these amendments has been passed by the House of Representatives of the Seafaring Confederation. Following the inhabitation of a new cat in Steinhöft 7, the other neighbouring residence of Elbhof, Lola was no longer alone in her Mouser duties. The new cat, named Erwin was named Deputy Mouser in May 2015, and is expected to be the new Chief Mouser if, for whatever reason, Lola would be found unsuitable for her responsibilities. As of August 2019, Lola is still Chief Mouser. Popularity Lola has proven to be a popular Chief Mouser amongst the population, and is often featured in and followed by the Confederate media and press. A poll carried out by the CSB found that her approval ratings in 2014 were as high as 98.3%. A poll carried out in 2016 found her approval ratings as high as 99.7% following a reported record catch of two dozen rats, as well as the previous year's news that she had gained a colleague mouser. Styles, titles, honours and arms Titles and styles *'September 8, 2011 — June 6, 2013:' Lola *'June 6, 2013 — present:': The Right Honourable Chief Mouser Her style and title, as appearing in official documents, is: The Rt Hon. Lola, Chief Mouser PC. Honours *Protector of the Seafaring Confederation (PC) Arms Category:Chief Mousers of the Seafaring Confederation